Goodbye
by Streaming Radiant Fire
Summary: What do you do when you can't pretend anymore? Angst. May cause tears.


Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight

A/N:This is meant to be a sad story, just so you know. I wrote it because I read a one-shot very sad fanficton and well I was uninspired! All reviews welcome because if you hate it I want to know and if you are confused just tell me about it in a review and I will make sure to answer you.

- - - -

**Goodbye**

Edward sat at his room looking though his cd's. He could hear everything happening in the house. Emmett watching football, Jasper tapping his foot while reading, Alice organizing his closet, Rosalie working on her car, Esme washing the windows, and Carlisle getting ready to go to work.

He idly wondered what he had been doing the last past 50 odd years. His family thought that he had recovered. He was now able to block out Jasper's power, and Alice's to an extent. But how his family thinks he could have recovered in 50 years was a mystery to him. Than again it might be better than knowing the truth. Most days he wondered why he was even alive, why he kept on pretending. Was because he couldn't bear to see them watching him live with nothing but agony. But was pretending really worth it. Could he really continue living without her.

His family expected to see him pick up his life and move on, to be the strong one, the responsible one. Maybe they thought that the year he got was enough for him, that if he really loved her he wouldn't have left. They didn't think that before, god no. But when he started his act they started to have bouts. They began to think that he wasn't true madly deeply in love with her. What they didn't know was that every moment he could he spent sobbing hoping the tears would come, thinking that they would some how wash out the pain of not being with her.

You would think that each day that pasted by would make him heal a little more, step by step, day by day. But it didn't. Each day the pain became even more unbearable. Each day he would have to struggle longer to keep up his act on.

- - - -

A Few Days Later

"Hey everyone I'm gonna be gone for a little bit, so don't wait up." Edward said as he walked to the door.

"How long are you going to be out Edward?" Esme asked. She knew the truth. She knew what was going to happen. She knew how he felt.

He turned to look at her, he saw the hurt in her eyes and the pleading not to go. "I'm not sure Mom." Edward walked over and hugged her, "I love you Mom." He whispered before letting go. He turned around before he could see her eyes again.

"Son," Carlisle began, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to see Bella." Edward answered without turning around. There was a collective gasp but he payed no attention to it as he walked out the door.

- - - -

Two Weeks Later

"Hey Alice do ya know when Edward is getting back?" Emmett asked me.

"Em, you know as well as I do that I have no idea when he is going to get back...he found a way to block my power from him." I said with a frown.

"Maybe we should go get him," He said, "For all I know, he's just lying there next to her grave 'cuz of all the memories that come back."

"Yea we should all go get him," I said while thinking. "You go tell Carlisle that we are all leaving tonight and that I'm setting up the flight right now."

"Ok I'll do that now."

- - - -

_Isabella Swan_

_1987-2056_

_A Wonderful Person_

_With A Big Heart_

_R.I.P_

All the traces of Edward being here were gone except a blood red rose and a piece of paper that had 4 words on it.

Alice gasped as she read the piece of paper. This wasn't good, it really wasn't. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"What wrong Alice?" Carlisle was the first to ask. Esme looked heart broken, she probably knew what he was going to do and she knew she couldn't stop him, thought Alice.

She shoved the paper in Carlisle's face and turned around and started walking off. "I'm going to stop him!" Alice screamed in outrage. He couldn't do this! He just couldn't!

All of a sudden all the visions she should of got of Edward came to her at once. _Edward hunched over crying, Edward looking at a picture of Bella, Edward looking dead, Edward pretending to be normal, Edward making up his mind about his plan, Edward flying over here to see Bella for one last time, Edward going to the Volturi, Edward dieing. _

She screamed. A toe curling scream. Alice fell onto her knees. Sobbing while clutching her head and saying 'No' over and over again.

Alice looked up, "He's gone."

- - - -

"I'll see you soon."

- - - -

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?

-Ghost of You, MCR

- - - -


End file.
